Slayers: Homunculus
by ZeroIchiNi
Summary: Base of the SNES Slayers RPG: The new adventure of the Copy of Lina Inverse. Most Spoiler from the Videogame in the first chapter for those who haven't played it yet.


This is my first time writing a Fanfic about the Slayers. This story took off sometime after the Super Famicom (Nintendo) game. I think that game takes place in the middle of NEXT series. If you haven't played the game yet and this fanfic contain a lot of spoilers to it.

If you don't like to be spoiled from the story of the SNES game then I suggest that you don't read.

This is just a re-write to the story on the SNES. Since I couldn't read Japanese, I don't know the real dialogue to what they are saying, so I made up some stuff from what I heard from the Internet.

I'll only re-write some important scenes in the game.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. The owners are Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, and some companies.

--------------------

Slayers: Homunculus

By: SSDavid4

Prologue: 

WIN! It doesn't matter who I am.

--------------------

"Excuse me miss. Can you please wake up?"

The girl who's sleeping on the bed made of hay toss and turns for a bit.

"Excuse me! Miss Lina Inverse, please wake up!"

"Huh?" The girl slowly opens her eyes. "Lina... Inverse?"

Where have I heard that name before? The girl thought then realized something. Wait!!! Who... Who am I? Am I..? This Lina? Lina Inverse? But why... Why can't I remember? Why can't I remember anything?

-----------------

"So you're Naga and you're Connie?" asked Lina, as she pointed to the two girls.

Both the two girls nodded.

"You meant to say that you didn't remember anything at all? Not even most of your spells?" Ask Naga the tall dark hair girl that dressed in something a normal girl wouldn't wear, a black leather bikini.

Lina nodded her head, "Yeah."

"Too bad." She said, then she said something low enough that she wouldn't hear it, "We haven't seen each other for over one or two years and she picked a good time to forget everything."

"Excuse me. Did you say something?"

"Don't worry about." Said short red hair girl. She wore light armor and carries a spear. "I'm sure that we can get Miss Lina's memory back."

-----------------

The three girls are now standing inside a castle.

"Why did you destroy our mountain and part of our town?!" asked the Elder from the Mage Guild. "I want that 500 Gold pieces back."

Naga laughs. "Oh... Ha... Ha... Ha... Why should I, Naga the Serpent, give back that money?! Oh... Ha... Ha... Ha.."

"I'd paid you to get rid of the Orc not blow it up with the mountain and our town!" 

Connie then pushes Naga forwards.

"She's a great magic user, she should have no problem rebuilding the town," said Connie.

One of Naga's eyes twitches, "You want me to stay here and fix the town?"

"Yep... I bet you can fix the town in just weeks." Connie answered.

"Ahh!!! Lina! Say something!" Naga shouted.

Lina had her arms folded. "Well it was 'your' spell that demolish the city. So I guess that it's fair that 'you' rebuild it."

"What?! Not you too, Lina!!!"

"Come on then." said the Elder as he drags her away by her cape.

"Good-bye Naga! I'll see you later!" Connie yells out.

"Alright I'll give you your money back! Why are you still pulling me?! Hey let me go!" Naga ended of being dragged away to fix the city.

"Do your best now!" Lina wave her away.

"Well I'm going to explore what left of this town." Said Connie as she left the castle leaving Lina by herself.

-----------------

A middle age man ran straight into the main hall of the castle. "Somebody help! Jenny has been kidnapped by a monster!"

"A monster?" Lina walk up to him. "What happened?"

"I saw that monster entered our shop and took her away." He replied.

Another girl about Lina's age walks up to them. She has long purple hair that's tied back into a ponytail. The clothing she wears are a lot different from those around them, it look like some sort of robe. She also carries a sword that Lina haven't seen before. "It's not a weapons shop, is it?"

She and the man talk for a while.

"Oh well off I go." She was about to leave when but, "Lina?"

"Do I know you?" Lina asked.

"You've forgot?" She questions. "I'm Remi... oh well, so you wanna tag along?"

"Exactly where are we going?" Lina asked.

"To get back those stolen things back." She answered. "It would be a lot easier if we worked to together."

"But I haven't ask the prince my request yet."

"The town needs help right now, your request can be made another time," said the man. "With your magic and Remi's swordsmanship you will succeed."

"I haven't met anyone who's better then me at it."

-----------------

Lina and Remi are now inside a forest. Remi is lying on the ground out cold with Lina next to her.

"Remi! Remi! Please wake up!"

A teenage girl in a blue outfit that matches her hair walked up to them from behind Lina. "Your not Miss Lina, are you?"

"Huh?" Lina doesn't remember seeing that girl before.

"What's wrong Lina?" She asked.

"My friend had been poison by Mushroom Soup." She answered in a worried tone.

"Mushroom Soup? What's that?" The blue hair girl asked. "I don't know how to cure Mushroom Soup." A light bulb appeared on her head and she took out a bottle of something. "This Magic Potion might help." She gave it to Lina.

Lina quickly pour the potion into Remi's mouth.

Remi starts to open her eyes. "What happened?"

"Your fine now thanks to her." Lina pointed to the blue hair girl.

Remi stood up. "Thank you."

"That's not a problem." She then introduces herself. "My name is Sylpheel." She then turns to Lina. "Lina... What are you doing here, and where are you going?"

"I'm trying to find my true memory." Lina answered.

"Your true memory?"

-----------------

Lina and her group enter a run down village.

All of the villagers stare at Lina in shock and fear.

"RUN!! It's the evil sorcerer!" one of them shouted.

They all ran into their homes and slam the door and windows.

A gust of wind blew through the silence town.

"E...Evil sorcerer?" Lina asked in confusion. "Miss Sylpheel, I'm not an evil magician. Am I?"

"No. Of course not." She answered.

"These guys don't think so." Remi replied.

"Hey about time you girls came." A man walked up to them while waving his hand.

"Mr. Fletcher! Hey what in the world is going on here?" Lina demand. "If you knew about this why did you let us carelessly wonder around here?"

"I guess you already know about them calling you an evil sorcerer. And don't call me that while I'm wearing my "Black Fox" costume. I asked you to come here because this town... Some powerful Sorcerer had recently attacked my town. If it was you, you wouldn't been confused to why they ran."

"Miss Lina, should we help out this village?" Sylpheel asked.

"Well of course." Lina responded then look at the nearby mountain. "I sworn that I sense a Sorcerer at that mountain just a while ago."

"That mountain is a good place to hind around here so it's a good place to start looking." said Black Fox. "Take me along with you I would be some help."

-----------------

Lina and the group walk through a cave inside the mountain. At the end of the cave they saw a girl who was on the floor, counting her money.

The girl looked up from her counting to see the group. Her eyes went into shock.

Lina and the others were also surprised when they see this girl. This girl is...

"Lina! That... That girl look just like you!!!" Remi shouted.

The Lina look-alike gets up. "Is this some sort of joke?" She demanded.

"You... Are you some sort of Copy of me?" Lina asked. "Were you the one who attacked Orc village?"

The Lina look-alike laughs. "What are you talking about? You're the Copy, not me... And as for the attack on Orc village, Yes it was me."

"What are you implying to?" Lina asked.

"All I'm saying is that you're wrong." The Copy-Lina starts casting a spell.

The whole group gets ready for a battle.

-----------------

After the battle.

"So this is why the villagers didn't like you." Sylpheel said.

"Yeah I agree... That Copy ruin my reputation..." Lina then lower her head. "I am the original... aren't I?"

"Lina... Maybe we should talk to someone who knows you well." Remi suggested.

"Well there is Naga who's trying to rebuild that city she blew up." Lina responded.

Black Fox walk away from the three girls. "It was fun working with you but I got go back to my villager and tell them what happen. Hope I'll see you cuties again." He waves off and leaves.

"There's goes a good looking one." Lina commented.

"Yes it did." Sylpheel then blushed. "But Gourry dear is more good looking."

-----------------

This time the group was outside of a castle with a locked door where they met a guy with purple hair, who have a rod with an orb on the tip of it.

The guy told the group. "To enter here you would need a key. You should start looking at Tyler City at the continent of Raltig."

Lina then eyed the guy. "Just who are you anyway?"

"Oh don't worry. You can trust me..." He smiles. "Cause I am Xelloss the mysterious priest."

"Xelloss?" Lina ponders. "Why are you helping us?"

Xelloss put a finger to his mouth. "Now that's a secret!"

-----------------

"Who the heck are you?!" Lina shouted at the man who teleported into the throne room.

Sylpheel stare at a man. "I sense that he's a Mazoku!"

The Mazoku, Jazar, commented. "I might as well just destroy this area and you girls with it."

"Hold it right there!" A man came comes up from the door behind Lina and the group with a little girl following him. "Huh? Hey look I didn't knew the princesses have a twin."

Hearts had replaced Sylpheel's eyes. "Gourry dear! Its must be destiny that we'd meet here!"

Jazar snarl angrily. "This isn't good that he joined up."

"You! You're the one who locked me up in the basement!" The girl shouted.

Gourry turn to the girl. "You should get to safety."

"But I haven't done talking yet." The girl said.

"Hey we should take out that Mazoku." Remi reminded them.

"You can't possibly beat me!"

-----------------

After the battle with Jazar.

The Chief of the village, whose amazed at the group for beating Jazar the Mazoku, drop down on his hands and knee. "Please don't hurt me! I'm not one of the bad guys!"

"Oh?! Then why the heck did you lead us into this trap?!" Lina shouted angrily at the begging man.

"I didn't want to kill the princess." The chief explains. "That Mazoku wanted me and the prince to do it."

The prince, who's right next to the chief, wave his hands franticly, "Yeah honest."

Sylpheel put a hand on Lina's shoulder to stop her from getting too angry. "The Mazoku feeds off bad emotions from people. Many people will feel bad if they heard that their princess had died."

The young princess, Leimia walk up to the throne where the prince is on. "I hope you learn your lesson. but can you not do that again?"

The prince nodded. "Oh alright."

"The answer I want to hear now is 'Why are there two princesses?'" Lina pointed to the other girl at the corner who looked just like the princesses who she's with.

"We'll find out what to do with her later." said Remi.

Sylpheel is making eyes to the newcomer who appeared before the battle. "Gourry-dear... It must be destiny." She is already on cloud nine.

"Uh... Actually I'd heard about the princess problem and I thought I might help out." Gourry explained.

"Leimia?" The prince asks. "Here some gold to help you get back on your feet and sorry for the trouble." He gave her a sack of gold.

"Thanks but..." Princess Leimia hands the bag to Lina. "I think you'll need it more for your journey."

Lina gladly accept it with a smile. "Gee. Thanks."

"Hey Lina." Gourry called to her. "Can I talk to you for a while? Alone?"

Lina begin to wonder if he should follow this guy. Sure he just helps them out in that last battle but she didn't even know this guy. Or does she? Oh well Sylpheel said that he's a nice person. "Uh sure. Hey guys, can you wait at Tyler City while I have a talk with this guy?"

"This guy?" Gourry wonders what did that meant. "Well let's go." He then grabs Lina's arm and starts dragging her away.

Lina shouted while being dragged. "Hey wait a second couldn't we just talk about it here?"

Remi watches as Lina disappeared out the door then at Sylpheel who was still on cloud nine. "You can snap out of it. He's gone."

Sylpheel's head snaps awake. "Where's dear Gourry go?"

-----------------

"...Well that's the whole story." Gourry explained.

"So that's why you brought me out here by myself." Said Lina. She and Gourry are walking towards a crypt. "Somehow I wish you didn't do that."

"Do what?" Gourry asked.

"Bring me out here." Lina then explained. "You see, I lost my memory a few weeks ago."

"You lost your what?!" Gourry screamed in shocked. "Tell me your kidding!!"

Lina sadly shook her head.

"I see..." Gourry then ponders. "How about your spells?"

"Oh... I learned most of them... But not all of them."

Gourry hopes that she didn't forget one of her biggest spells. "How about the 'Dragon Slave' spell?"

"Dragon Slave?" Lina asked. "No. I don't think I heard of that spell."

"Oh no... This is bad..."

-----------------

"Say Lina. What are we doing here again?" Gourry asks.

"Huh?" Lina stares at Gourry. "Didn't I just told you we're here to find the Key for Valham's Palace?"

Gourry apologize, "Sorry."

The two enters the crypt and sees a young girl patting at the stone wall looking for a secret passage. This short girl reminded Lina of Naga, her hair color and style, and that irritating overdevelop chest. This girl, however, dress completely opposite from Naga. She wore a white dress with blue bracelets on her arms.

The girl stops patting on the wall and turns her head to see the two. "Miss Lina!" She ran up to her with a big smile. "Your here to spread Peace and Justice, are you?"

Gourry laugh a little, "That's a bit funny for you to say."

"It's not funny... Is it?" She asked.

Lina have a confused look on her face. "Gourry, who's this?"

The girl introduces herself. "I am Amelia Wal Taisu Sailoon, the Princess of Sailoon... Hey! Your not making fun of me right now, are you Miss Lina?!" 

"Sorry if I did know you," Lina started. "I'd lost my memory..."

The young princess shouted in shock. "YOU WHAT?!" She then get a little depress. "Oh..."

"Anyway why are you doing here?" Lina asked. "Don't you know it's dangerous here?"

"Now let's see... Why am I here again?" Amelia starts pondering.

Lina couldn't shake of that feeling that she is teasing her. She felt the urge to 'Fireball' the girl right now, but doesn't want to hurt the little girl.

"Now I remember!" Amelia bright up. "I'm here show evildoers that they can never win against hope and justice!"

"Huh?" Lina sweat-drop.

-----------------

"Miss Lina..." Amelia take out what seems to be a key out of her pocket. "Is this the Key you were looking for? I found it in here a little before you showed up"

Lina took the Key. "Thanks Amelia."

"So what's the Key for?"

The next thing Gourry felt was pain on his stomach as Lina thrust her fist onto it.

"For the last time. This Key is for getting into Valham's Palace." Lina said angrily. "Remember that!"

"Y..Yeah... Gotcha." Gourry fell on his back soon after.

-----------------

"So this is how it turns out." Valham, a huge man said while sitting on his throne. "It's quite interesting."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Lina demanded.

"Oh so you didn't figure it out yet." Valham commented. "One of my own Copy that I made with my two hands, is here to kill me."

Lina's eyes widen when she heard that. "C...Copy?!"

Gourry and Amelia were also shock from hearing that.

"What?! Is it that surprising to you?" Valham chuckles. "You're the copy that I made. A puppet that you are... Or even less then one, like a garbage that been thrown out."

"I'm just... a puppet?" Lina's body started shaking as she tries to keep the shocking news from hurting greatly. She fails. Her eyesight started to get blurry. She can feel the tears that are coming out of her eyes. She already has trouble breathing right. "Why... Why did you create me? If... If I'm that useless... why did you keep me alive?!"

"Oh didn't you know?" Valham asks with a sinister smile. "Mazoku enjoy the suffering you're going through right now. As for why we'd created you, the Mazoku wanted to add more power to their groups. But sense the original Lina Inverse refuse to join up and use her Forbidden Magic, such as the Giga Slave. We'd decide to just make Copies of her and get them to join us instead."

"So that's why you created another Lina." Amelia was burning mad. No one should play god and make a person to have no past. "But there's one thing you didn't count on!"

"Oh? What's that?"

"Our Righteous hearts will defeat your bloody river flow ." She said with anger.

"Ha ha ha.... Tell you what, for being so amusing, I'll tell you where the real Lina is..." Valham smiles. "She's currently in Mazoku's hands."

"..." Lina is on her hands and knees with her head down, unwillingly to look up. She was still upset from the news that she's isn't the real one. All those time when she thought she'd lost her memory she fooled herself into believing a lie.

"Speechless, are you?" Valham asks. "We only needed one Copy to work for us. And it's not you... Your nothing more than a simple tool."

Lina repeated the last statement "I... I am... nothing more... than a... a simple... tool?"

Amelia tries to confer the newly discover Copy. "Miss Lina! Don't listen to him! Snap out of it!"

A new voice is heard throughout the room. "I can't take this anymore."

The owner of the voice wore a white outfit from shoulder to his feet. He has skin like rocks and blue hairs like wires. He walks into the scene with intention to fight.

"Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia called out in surprise.

"You... What are you doing here?" Valham asked.

"Does it really matter?" Zelgadis draw out his sword. "Enough talking. Come on."

Valham stood up from his throne. "Alright them." Red aura flare out of he body. "GET READY TO DIE!!!"

-----------------

"I've lost? How?" Valham question. "You'll pay!!! Just you wait till the Grater-beast, Zalas kill you..." His entire body dissolves away.

"So? There is where it'll all end..." Lina said to herself.

"Mr. Zelgadis what are you doing here?" Amelia asked.

"I was tracking down a cure for my chimera condition." Zelgadis answered.

"Oh so you were here by coincidence," said Amelia.

"Yeah well I heard the entire thing." Zelgadis look at Lina. "But if she's a copy where is the real Lina?"

"He said that Zalas have her." Lina replied while just looking on the floor.

"It must be hard on you," said Zelgadis.

"I have to go save Lina..." said Gourry. "Where is this Zalas?" 

"Can you think of anyplace she'll be?" Amelia asked.

Gourry replied, "No not really."

"Where is this Zalas?" Lina asked.

"Um... Miss Lina, maybe you should sit this one out." Amelia suggested.

Lina softly shook her head. "Uh um. I want to save my original..."

"Alright then." said Amelia. "I have a strange feeling coming from the northwest."

"Could it be the Forest of Affection?" Zelgadis asked.

"No, it past there." Amelia answered. "Could it be... In Sairaag?"

-----------------

"You!!! You have destroyed our dreams!!!" The whole gang comes face to face against a big hominoid monster with a full body armor that covers all its features.

Amelia pointed to the giant monster. "The peoples will not bend to your evil will. You shall be punish by Heaven and I."

Gourry draw out his sword and demands. "Give us back Lina!"

The monster looks at the entire group of humans. The young black hair girl, the blond hair swordsman, the Chimera man, and... "The Copy! You're the one that took out my subordinate. Let's end it here..."

"Okay..." Replied the Copy, Lina.

Zelgadis notice how unwillingly Lina want to fight. "Hey Lina..."

Lina ignore him. "We will end this here, and you will lose... Greater Beast Zelas-Metallium!!"

"What do you think you can do? You're just a Copy." Zelas-Metallium replied.

Amelia strike a pose. "A righteous heart will always crush evil."

"You don't get it, do you?" Zelas-Metallium asked. "Without the real Lina Inverse, you will all die!"

-----------------

"Time to end this!" Lina shouted. "NOW GUYS!!!"

Gourry charge head on with his sword ready to strike.

"Oh what's your going to do?" Zelas shoot some beams at Gourry, which he skillfully dodges, them.

Gourry throws his sword straight into the air right about Zelas.

Zelgadis and Amelia cried out their spell. "Ra Tilt!!!" 

Zelas knows what plan they were using. They were trying to use Gourry's sword to amplify the Ra Tilt. However Two Ra Tilt will not be enough to kill her. "That won't work."

"It will now!!!" Lina called out. "Ra Tilt!!!"

"WHAT!!!" Zelas was surprised that she was able to use a spell that the original can't.

Gourry jumps up and grab the sword. "YAAAH!!!!" The sword explodes with power and Gourry slash through Zelas' body.

"You've won?" Zelas-Metallium's body dissolve away.

-----------------

"I guess this is over..." said Zelgadis.

"Lina!!!"

Lina watches as Gourry ran straight to a girl that look exactly like herself, she's happens to be her original.

The real Lina blushes. "Gezz Gourry. You were worrying about me?" She meekly apologize, "...Sorry..."

"Miss Lina!" Amelia also went up to the real Lina.

The Copy Lina look on as her original was greeted by love from her friends. She was jealous of her original. How did it turn out this way? She turns around and starts to walk away. A shadow stands in her way. She tries to act natural. "Hey Mr. Zelgadis... You okay? We didn't find any cure for your Chimera condition."

"I wasn't really expecting for one. Now, how about you?" Zelgadis asked.

"Me? Well, I guess I'll be leaving." Lina look at her original self. "Can't have the two of the same person in group."

Gourry nods continually. "I see..." A great idea pop up his head. "I know! How about changing your name?"

Everybody in the room sweat-drop from Gourry's idea. Changing a name isn't going to change a person!

"Well I guess you got a point." said the Copy, Lina. Sharing a name with her original just isn't right. "Copy is just isn't good. Just Colina's fine." Now Colina scratch her head. "Well if you need help next time, just give me a call."

The real Lina shouted at Colina, "What?! You're planning to leave everybody?! Is that it?!"

Colina blinked twice to the questions that Lina asked her. "I just think it's the best thing to do."

Lina walk toward Colina while scratching her head. "I see... I guess this is the best thing to do." She then gets Colina in a hard headlock. 

"AHHH!!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Colina asked while being in the headlock... It hurts!

"You think that I'm going to let you just stroll away after saving me?!" Lina asked.

"Huh?" Colina was confused.

Lina let go of the headlock that was applied on Colina and hold her by the collar of her shirt. "Listen... You're not a replacement of me whenever I'm not around." She let go of Colina. "And besides... I can't just let you go out into the world by yourself." 

"That's very kind of you Miss Lina!" Amelia chirped.

Well, I'm just keeping an eye on her so that she wouldn't ruin my reputation like my other copies of mine. Lina thought.

"Thank you... All of you..." Colina said with a smile.

"Woh woh... Don't be crying now or anything." said Lina.

"Oh sorry..." Colina then she realized something. "I just remember, I left Miss Sylpheel and Miss Remi at Tyler City!"

"What?! You've met Sylpheel? A... And Remi too?!" Lina was in shocked. "Remi? The girl who has purple hair and happens to loves sharp objects? That Remi?!"

"Yeah. That's the girl," Colina answered.

Zelgadis whispered to Gourry from a far away destined from the girls. "It's strange that a copy ended up meeting the same person as the original, doesn't it?" 

"Yeah I'll say. They both the same like how flat their chest are."

Lina's hearing is good enough to hear what Gourry just said and starts beating him up for it.

Colina and the others watch in confusion.

"I can't believe you said that Gourry!!!"

"AHHH!!! Lina!!! What did I do?"

"I'm a copy of this girl?" Colina thought as Lina pounds away on Gourry.

-----------------

Colina is now walking down a road with her destination unclear and thoughts about her life.

After meeting Lina the five of us went back to meet Sylpheel and Remi. I happen to re-introduce myself to them and they were okay about me. We even had another adventure with all of them. It has been a month or two sense I parted with them. The reason why I parted with them, well... Let's not go there okay. I still wanted to see them again... But who knows where they are right now. Boy do I miss them... Connie, Naga, Remi, Sylpheel, Black Fox, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis, and Lina...Hum... I think I'm missing someone... Oh yeah! There's also Clare... maybe I should check up on her to see how's she's doing with the baby hydra. Okay my destination is clear!

"NEXT STOP! JOHAN CITY!!!"

-----------------

Author's notes:

There it's done. The story will begin in the next chapter. Remember I didn't make this story up; just re-write from the video game. I'll be jumping between writing this story and my other ones. How do those great storywriters around here can write stories that quick?

What's with the Miss and Misters? I've once heard that when someone lost there memories they will start acting like children. That is also why Colina acts different from Lina.

About Black Fox: He was in one chapter of the Manga Slayers that was released here. His real name is Barry Fletcher.

The two princesses when Gourry appeared? I'm very confuse about that part of the game. The FAQ doesn't help much ether.

Did Colina actually knows the Ra Tilt? Yes, along the other spells that she has that Lina didn't use in the Anime such as Astral-Vine, Valmacied, and Resurrection. However the makers of the SNES Slayers made the Real Lina knowing these spells.

Who's Clare she mentioned at the end? Clare is a friend that once journeys with Colina, Naga, and Connie a little after Colina woke up thinking she was Lina. I'm not sure if anything about her was mention in the Novel or anything else in Slayers. She happens to be a big fan of Lina and Naga. She took a Baby Hydra to work on a report for the Magic guild. She doesn't know any magic yet.

Which city Naga blows up? Atlas city… She actually fixes the whole thing in days or weeks. And Zelgadis said that no one can rebuild a city that fast.

Is Zelas-Metallium and Xelloss really dead? If you have played the game you would know that you would fight Xelloss and beat him. However it is unclear if you have actually kill him or not. Just wait till next chapter.

Do you think Colina is a good name? If not, can you think of a better one, which hasn't been used?

Well until next time…


End file.
